The Most Important Lesson
by Just A Penniless Writer
Summary: Lucius has learned to want what he needs. Oneshot, LuciusHermione


**The Most Important Lesson**  
_Just A Penniless Writer_

_**Disclaimer:** _All recognizable characters and elements from the Harry Potter series belong to J.K. Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**_Author's Plea:_** Short and pointless. Considering adding a sister piece with Hermione's perspective. Eh.

The most important lesson he ever learned was to want what he needed. Needs were specific and by definition necessary. Wants, however, were subject to second guessing and speculation and very rarely produced anything of value.

Needs helped the family. Wants were selfish.

Everything he had ever done was focused on what he needed. Wants had little influence on his motives, though oftentimes he found himself enjoying his actions. The satisfaction of a task well accomplished, be it bribing or baiting, was what he learned to live for. After all, there wasn't much use in a life that wasn't pleasurable. Thus, he took it upon himself to enjoy his obligations.

It was a lesson he had yet to impress upon Draco. Perhaps one day the boy would realize how his selfish wants had disgraced his name more than his homosexuality ever could, but for now Lucius was left in the dreadful situation of doing something distasteful for the sake of the family. Narcissa, unable to carry a child to term even before she had decided to run off with Severus, could not provide what he needed. Other pureblooded witches were in similar situations or otherwise disinclined towards his intentions.

It had taken a solid month of consideration before he had admitted that while he needed an heir to continue the Malfoy name, he truly only wanted the heir to be pureblooded. In reality, his needs, the needs set down by the first Malfoys, were only restricted to a respectable heir from a respectable witch. While pure heritage went a long way towards making one respectable, there were many exceptions in both directions in the present society. Thus, he had to do exactly what he did not want in order to acquire what he needed.

He had picked as well as he could given the limited supply of unattached witches of child bearing age. When he had finally set his eyes on the one that fit his needs almost exactly, he had been most displeased. A girl from his own son's class, a war hero, a bigot, and most damnably, a Mudblood. Still, she was strong, intelligent, and, most importantly, respected. With his mind set, he'd pushed back his reluctance and done what had been necessary.

It had taken a lot to garner her affections, but once those had been gained, she did him an immeasurable favor and turned a blind eye to his faults. She had so much faith in those she loved, the deluded child, and he would do what he could to use it to his advantage. For every Galleon spent on her ridiculous causes when he wooed her, he was guaranteed her vehement defense when anyone, even a Weasley, questioned their relationship. For every painful compliment he paid her, he was treated to such passionate, and oftentimes public, displays of affection. It was exactly the kind of equation he valued most: unequal.

Watching her now as she mingled with the prominent guests he had invited over to celebrate their coming child, she showed no signs of disappointment that her own friends had not accepted the invitation. Instead, she argued history with a high level Ministry official with an arm resting comfortably on her expanding midsection. The robes he had supplied only enhanced the glow pregnancy had provided. The entire gathering considered her, even in her present state, a force to be reckoned with.

Everything he needed in one bushy haired young woman.

He smiled wryly and considered that for all his initial displeasure, the lesson had been taken to heart. Despite her despicable parentage, he wanted her. He wanted as many children as she could provide him; after all, the more heirs, the better his chances for having one that would take the lesson seriously. He wanted the control she gave him over what she considered inconsequential parts of her life and what would later expand into a quiet yet complete domination. He wanted the power she provided through her contacts and heavy handed politics. He wanted the zealous, often nervous, energy she was imbued with. He wanted her insecurities that sometimes left her clutching him for safety. He wanted the pleasure she was more than capable of giving him.

Yes, there was no shame in what he had done. There was no need for a pureblooded heir, only a respectable one. He may not have wanted her, but he had accepted her necessity. He had taught himself to want her. As long as she fulfilled her purpose and he enjoyed it, there simply wasn't anything else he needed.


End file.
